


The past comes back, back again

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also there is real world issues in this one, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idk how to tag this one guys, Islamic State, MY ENGLISH TEACHER IS THE BEST, Refugee Camps, Refugees, Terrorism, This is a school project, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Violence, don't judge me plz, feel free to tell me if you need more warnings, real-world violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: (A PROJECT I DID FOR SCHOOL)Tony has issues, yet he blatantly ignores them and throws himself head first into things again. Also Doom shows up. Also also I cannot summarize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES FOR MY TEACHER: Hi Dr. Kirby! A few words before you begin: one, there is swearing, but i did try and keep it to a minimum. Two, this does have a lot of movie references, so if you don't understand something, please feel free to email me or just ask in the comments! Either I or someone else will probably have an answer for you. The only request I have is that you just don't look too far into my other works. Some of them are, by most people's standards... weird. But then again that's kind of why I write them: I'm weird too. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I worked really hard on this one!
> 
> FOR EVERYONE ELSE: Hi guys! this is a project I did for English class. I tried to warn as much as I could, but basic warnings are as follows: Real-world violence (AKA ISIS), PTSD and related issues (IE panic attacks), and General anxiety issues. Also, for everyone's sake (AKA my reputation) I MAY make most of my works only readable with an account until after Next Tuesday. Maybe. Right now I am just trying to get this up. I'm sorry in advance if I do end up doing that and I hope everyone enjoys!

Tony had to admit, he had been avoiding the refugee camps for a reason. It wasn't that he didn't care. God, that was the farthest thing from the truth. No, he had been avoiding it because of the damn cave. Only Rhodey and Pepper knew how bad it was for him after that damn cave, and it was honestly one of his big triggers, and such an easy one to avoid. He only kept his properties on that half of the world for when Pepper needed to make business deals over there. And it was always HER that went, never Tony. Pepper knew better than anyone how badly that cave destroyed Tony. It nearly destroyed them both.

 

Yet here he sat, in the debrief room with Banner and the others, waiting for details about their exact mission for this visit. This was tony's first trip and, unsurprisingly, he was told to stay with Bruce and help as much as he could in the med-bays. Not the worst job in the world. That usually fell on Steve. He was the one to inform the people who would be coming back with them that they would, which usually meant he had to deal with the tears of those who were denied, and he had to face the disappointment of the children.

 

"Stark!" Steve snapped, causing the billionaire to jump.

 

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Hill suggested.

 

"No, I can do this," Tony argued, mostly trying to convince himself he really could. He could do this... right?

 

"remember, stay with Dr. Banner," Steve repeated. "We're only here to provide supplies and lift morale."

 

"Then why-"

 

"I volunteered to help out," Bruce shrugged. "This isn't too far from where I hid for over a year. I got word from an old colleague the town doctor was ill and they needed assistance."

 

* * * *

 

As the quinnjet came to a landing in front of the camp, the team was greeted (and thoroughly searched) by the guards. As soon as they were cleared, their escort, General Ty. As soon as they entered, all the children came running, eager to see "Capitan America!"

 

"How does he get all the recognition and we don't?" Clint muttered, carrying the box of food.

 

"Cheer up my friend! These children have faced great hardship. The least we can do is let our Captain amuse them before we tell them of our stories," Thor boomed, carrying half of the supplies in his arms. Clint rolled his eyes. Yeah, this was nowhere near anything normal. NOTHING.

 

* * * *

 

"Say ahh," Bruce instructed the patient in their native tongue. Tony was simply sitting Beside the doctor, handing him whatever he asked for. Apparently these people had been working with Bruce during his time on the run, because he was revered as their head doctor, despite the young medical tech who was fresh out of med school.

 

"Strep throat," Bruce said, tsking. "Tony I need that bottle of antibiotics."

 

"There's like fifty bruce, be more specific," Tony whined.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "The Amoxicilin," he said, pointing to the giat bottle with red pills. Tony handed it over begrudgingly, watching Bruce converse easily with the woman and her daughter. It was times like these that Tony was reminded of how much hurt and joy Bruce had experienced during his years on the run. It stung, that he wasn't there for one of the most important people in his world.

 

however no amount of preparation could have prepared Tony for the carbon copy of Yinsen that walked in with his elderly mother and not-so-little sister that walked in after the previous patients left. That was what sent him into the panic attack, cowering into the corner, struggling to catch his breath. Bruce seemed to be apologiing, urging his patients to hold on just a moment, before he was easing Tony up, hurrying him over to the only empty cubicle, urging him to just breathe and God damn he was TRYING okay?! But Yinsen. Fucking YINSEN. The only reason he was alive right now and now... now....

 

"Hey, come on kiddo, look at me," Bruce urged, trying to get something in his mouth and it tasted like the mushed up berries he had had for breakfast and he swallowed greedily, feeling simultaneously sleepy and guilty. He probably just took food that belonged to someone else, someone who needed it more and then Bruce was running a hand through his hair, just muttering sweet nothings that made his chest loosen up and as he slipped into the fog of unconsiousnes, he heard Bruce whisper, "It's okay Tony. You did good."

 

* * * *

 

The next time Tony woke up, it was to a pitiful cry of a small child, followed by the shushing of a male that didn't sound much older than whoever was crying. Tony tried to blink awake, finding three children in the room with him. Huh.

 

"Now you did it Maleeha," The boy said in thickly accented English. He couldn't be more than maybe a couple of years older than the little girl he was scolding. "Now how are we going to get to America?"

 

"Mama!" the little girl- and her sister, now that Tony was sat up and could see- wailed. And damn if that wasn't the most heartbreaking thing ever.

 

"Hey, calm down munchkins," Tony said delicately, sitting up to face them. All three children looked at him in utter fear. Great.

 

"Um, I am sorry mister," The boy said. "W-we didn't mean to wake you."

 

"Kid, it's okay," Tony insisted. "Not the first or the last time. Where are your parents?" The girls started wailing and the boy glared at Tony, who in all honesty probably should have put two and two together but, you know, anxiety attacks and the medication do tend to mess with his head, so.

 

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Tony offered. The children all looked at him, the girls in confusion and the boy warily. Tony knew that look. He'd given it out plenty of times. But still, he pulled his Starkphone out of his back pocket, earning him three sets of wide eyes. Tony smiled. Kids were awesome sometimes.

 

However, after three levels of angry birds, the alarm went off. the girls looked to their brother, who looked to Tony. "That means trouble," Jafar said. "Last time it went off they took Mama."

 

"Right, well, you three are coming with me and I'll keep you safe," Tony said. He knew unless three militias and the Avengers were on the verge of losing, Bruce would be sitting this one out.

 

Jafar eyed him warily. "How?" He asked.

 

Tony smirked.

 

* * * *

 

"And I'm supposed to just stick them with all the infected and sick kids?!" Bruce asked Tony. Tony gave him puppy dog eyes before Steve came barreling into the room.

 

"It's not just ISIS. Doom is helping out," He gasped. Tony and Bruce shared a look.

 

"I'll keep them with me," Bruce promised. "Give the bastards hell."

 

Tony nodded, kneeling beside the kids. "You listen to Dr. Banner and I'll make it worth your while," He said, ruffling Jafar's hair before following Steve down the hall. The idiots had already broken past the walls of the fort, and Thor was struggling to hold back the worst of the bullets while Hawkeye herded civilians towards the back buildings while he took out those he could. Doom had given the attacking hoard not just more fire power, but crazy tech that could take a target out from pretty damn far back, tazers about as awesome as Natasha's, but with the ability to shoot it farther out, and an army of Doombots to boot.

 

"Good thing I brought the armor," Tony muttered, tapping the wristbands that summoned the Mark 45, successfully knocking over a few of the gunmen in the process as it surrounded his body. suddenly a group of people let out a cry of what could only be assumed as a warcall, and fuck, Yinsen's son was at the front. These were the people that the US Military had been training to defend themselves. Tony tried to swallow the pain at that sight but damn it, the feeling of terror and agony just wouldn't go away and JARVIS instructed him to breathe but Tony roared from inside the suit and shot into the mob of madness, taking out every sniper he found, crying as he fought. He wasn't about to let Yinsen's son die. He wasn't. Nope.

 

"STARK! FALL BACK!" Steve roared, and it was only then that Tony realized that he was out of the camp and staring down Victor Von Doom himself.

 

"Fool," Victor spat. "You think this ragtag group of idiots can defeat the world's greatest terror threat and me? You pathetic, utter failure. You still let your past haunt you."

 

Tony was very nearly in another panic attack. But looking down at the battle below the two of them, he made a promise. He'd made a lot of promises, especially in the cave. And he wasn't about to let Yinsen down. Not today.

 

"Fuck you," Tony whispered. Sometimes whispering helped him get his bearings when he was trying to work himself down from an anxiety attack.

 

"Come again? You dare insult-"

 

"Yes I do," Tony said, shaking inside the armor. "You're crazy if you think you can harass and bully people into submission! To make them believe whatever bullshit you want them to! You can't force people into submission!"

 

"FOOL!" Victor hissed. "I am Victor Von Doom! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

 

"Not while we're here," Tony said, targeting Victor and shooting off a repulsor blast. This sent him flying off of the hover-scooter he was on and stumbling into the sand. Tony was vaguely aware of how similar this was to before. Only this time-

 

"Hey Iron ass. miss me?" Clint called, firing off an explosive arrow.

 

"The fu-"

 

"The militias have everything under control," Natasha declared, tagging Doom with a Widow bite. Hulk roared in the distance, and Tony couldn't help the few tears that slipped out. He wasn't alone. This wasn't like last time at all. He had his team and his friends around him.

 

* * * *

 

With the camp secured and Doom in custody, it was clear that the Avengers work was done for the day. Well, almost.

 

"We can't leave em Steve, come on," Tony begged.

 

"I promise we will be the most best behaved," The twins chorused.

 

"I know you would," Steve said, smiling and getting on their level. "But unless no one can claim to be your family we can't take you with us. Director Hill would be really upset."

 

"We can take them in," Yinsen's son piped up. "Mama wants me to go, but she wishes to stay. She would happily take the children."

 

"I don't know..." Steve said, biting his lip.

 

"Please?" The three children begged, Tony adding in his puppy dog eyes. Steve sighed and Bruce smiled.

 

* * * *

 

"You did good back there," Bruce assured Tony when they were all back on the Helicarrier.

 

"I didn't do anything really," Tony mumbled, staring out the window of the lab. "I just looked into their eyes and... and..." Bruce placed a steady hand over Tony's. "Do I have to go back?"

 

"No one said you had to come this time," Bruce pointed out. "In fact I specifically remember both Pepper and your therapist begging me to knock some sense into you."

 

"Why didn't you?" Tony asked.

 

"You never listen," Bruce smirked. "But no more?"

 

"No more," Tony agreed. He was glad to help, but some triggers just needed to be avoided. This was one of them. And that was okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> See, not too bad, right? anyways, I will probably have another Bucky-Shot up over the weekend and then, after finals next week, i will get back to focusing on Opposite day, as well as the rest of my plans for the Little-Vengers Verse! It may take a bit though, as I am having surgery a few days after finals. :/ Anyways, let's hope this earns me a good grade and I will see all of you next time!


End file.
